


Massages

by WildThingPoorBoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Alya is having a little bit of money trouble. Adrien wants to help, but Alya doesn't want to feel like she owes him. There is a certain service she can provide, so they work out a deal





	1. Chapter 1

Alya looked down into her smartphone. Leaning back into a bench in front of the school, she opened an e-mail for her ladyblog. Alya threw her head back. “Aw, damn.”

“What’s wrong?” asked a voice.

Alya looked back down and saw Adrien standing in front of her. He stood there with a smile on his face.

“Oh, hey Adrien,” said Alya. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just finished a photo shoot near by. I was going to stop by and say hi, but you seemed upset.” Adrien took a seat next to Alya.

Alya put her phone back in her pocket.

“Sorry,” she said. “I got a e-mail from the site that hosts my ladyblog. They said they’ll take down my blog if I don’t pay the monthly fee. But they changed the due date and I already spent my allowance this week.”

“That sucks,” Adrien said. “I check the ladyblog everyday. I mean, who doesn’t? If you want, I could lend you some money.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” she said. “I know you’re loaded, but I wouldn’t feel right taking money from you.”

“What if I bought something from you? Or if you did me a favor?” Adrien asked. “That way I’m not giving you money. I’m paying for something.” Adrien shrugged his shoulders and squirmed in his seat.

“You okay?” Alya asked.

“Yeah,” answered Adirien. “I just feel kinda weird. Going back to back with work and school and fencing, I’m just kinda out of it.”

Alya put her arm around Adrien’s shoulder with a sly grin. Adrien blushed and raised an eyebrow.

“Funny you should mention that,” said Alya. “Because I think I can help you with that.”

 

 

Alya closed the door to Adrien’s room and locked it with a click. She took one more look around the room. It was a lot bigger than she expected. ‘Is this the first time I’ve been here,’ she asked herself. 'Yeah, I think it is.’

“So, nervous?” asked Alya as she slowly made her way towards Adrien, swaying her hips more than usual.

“Uh…a little?” said Adrien. He pulled his shirt over his head and held it close to his chest. “I’m just more surprised than anything.”

“Why?” asked Alya. “This was your idea.”

“Not exactly,” he said as he watched Alya unbutton her shirt. With one hand, Alya slowly went to work undoing the buttons on her shirt. She stared at Adrien with half open, bedroom eyes. With the last of the buttons released, Alya opened her shirt and let it slide off her arms and onto the floor. She crossed her arms and pulled her tank top over her head. Alya threw it on the floor behind her.

Adrien’s eyes widened. His eyes just following the curves of Alya’s large round breasts. Her dark skin perfectly contrasting against her lacy beige bra. He watched as Alya hooked her thumbs into the waist of her jeans and pulled her pants down. She stepped out of her pants and left them on the floor. Adrien’s jaw hung open as he hoped she would turn around and let him see the curve of her ass filling her matching lacy beige panties. Damn, this was awesome.

“So did you want me to get that for you?” asked Alya, pointing at the tent out of Adrien’s pants. Just how far is she going to go? Let’s find out.

“You know what?” said Adrien. “Why don’t you do it for me?”

“Hmph.” Alya strutted towards Adrien, never breaking eye contact. She reached down and unbuckled his pants and let them fall with a smile. She licked her lips as she looked over Adrien standing in front of her in his boxers. “Now lie down on the bed.”

Adrien did as he was told. He, reluctantly, took his eyes off of Alya’s half naked body to turn around and lie face down on his bed. Adrien grabbed a pillow and hugged it under his chin. The suspense was maddening as he waited for the bed to creak and shift as Alya climbed onto it on her knees. She crawled on until she was straddled on top of him. The skin to skin contact sent sparks throughout both of their bodies.

“Now let’s start slowly,” said Alya. She started rubbing his shoulders. Adrien groaned in happiness as Alya seemed to massage the stress out of his body. The stiffness of his muscles being pushed and kneaded into a relaxed state of being. And muscles was right. Each one seemed perfectly outlined as Alya rubbed down his shoulders and his back. The room filling with sounds of light grunting and groaning as Alya pressed against his back with her elbows. She rocked her hips on top of Adrien’s toned butt.

Timed seemed to escape both of them. Adrien bit his lip to avoid falling asleep. Everything about this was so relaxing. Too relaxing actually. It could distract him from the fact that one of the hottest girls he knows is on top of him giving him a massage in her underwear. Alya was not unaware of the situation either, having the school’s most eligible boy underneath her, literally at her fingertips.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Amazing,” he answered. “You’ve gotten all of the stiffness out of my body. Well, almost all of it.”

“Almost?” asked Alya.

Adrien turned himself over with Alya still on top of him. He put his arms behind his head and looked down to see Alya staring at the tent in his boxers.

“There’s just one stiff muscle left,” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah, for now,” she said. “I’ll take care of it.”

Alya grabbed the waistband of Adrien’s boxers with both hands. This was really it. She was really going to do it. There was a brief pause as both of them stared at the other. This wasn’t  exactly how they planned this sort of…event happening. Alya and Nino had been spending more time with each other after the whole Animan thing. Not to mention that Marinette was crazy for Adrien. But none of that seemed to matter now. Now their minds were empty, blank and filling with lust. The wetness between Alya’s legs were making the decisions.

Alya pulled down the boxers to Adrien’s knees with one quick motion. His dick sprang up at attention, pointing towards the ceiling. It was thick and veiny with a drop or two of pre-cum right at the top. Alya had never seen one in real life. She could tell him it was big or it was a good size but she had nothing to compare it to, at least not until now. Alya gripped the base of Adrien’s penis with one hand. She massaged his balls with her other hand.

Adrien threw his head back and closed his eyes. He squirmed from the pleasure of soft hands caressing his cock. He moaned loudly as a new sensation overwhelmed him. He opened his eyes to see Alya’s lips around his cock. She bobbed her head up and down as she took more and more of him into her mouth. Alya sped up, her pace becoming more frantic as Adrien placed his hands behind her head. He grabbed two handfuls of hair while he bucked his hips to match Alya’s movements. His grunting became more desperate, more primal. He needed this. He needed the released. The wetness, the indescribable warmth of her mouth was too much. Adrien let instinct take over.

Alya wanted it. She wanted to feel his cock explode in her mouth. With one hand she grabbed his ass. The other went down under her panties, going to work on herself.

Adrien let out a guttural roar his cock finally blasted the inside of her mouth. Cum forcefully being shot down her throat as Alya drank it all. Her cheeks were filled to the point where his load was dripping from the corners of her mouth. She pulled back and let his dick go with a loud pop. Alya wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She gazed down at her handiwork. Adrien panting on his bed, sweat covering his body. His legs trembling from the sudden release.

Alya fell beside him, careful not to land on her glasses though. Adrien put his arm around her and she wrapped him in her’s.

“That was amazing,” Adrien barely managed to say between breaths. “That was worth anything.”

“If you think that’s good,” said Alya, “Up the ante a little and next week I’ll bring lotion.”

Adrien pulled Alya in for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft but long embrace. Nothing like the mad face-fucking that had just occurred. Alya winked as they pulled away.

“It’s a deal.”


	2. Lotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya comes back to give Adrien another massage, but this time she brings lotion.

Adrien stared at the ceiling to his room. He lay on his bed with just a towel covering his crotch. He could hear the faucet in his bathroom sink being shut off.

 

"This bathroom is amazing," said Alya. She raised her voice loud enough for him to hear her across the room. "The whole class could shower in here and there would still be room."

 

"Glad you like it," Adrien said. "So how's the Ladyblog?"

 

"It's great," she shouted. "I've paid the hosting fee for the month, so I won't have to worry about that for a while. I'd say you earned this massage."

 

"We had a deal, remember? Besides, I'm one of Ladybug's biggest fans. What would I do without the Ladyblog?"

 

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that." The bathroom door finally clicked open. Adrien's eyes widened at Alya's half naked body. Her round, full breasts filled up her bra to the point Adrien wondered how the strap was still holding them up. Her panties stretched to hug her wide hips connected to her long legs. Everything complimented her flat stomach and thin waist. "I'm going to need you to lay on your front first."

 

Adrien gulped as he did what he was told. The struggle was finding a way to move with his dick standing at full attention. After crossing his arms under his head, he felt Alya take a seat on his butt. She sat up with Adrien's body between her legs. There was a pop, followed by a squishing sound. Adrien yelped when Alya's surprisingly cold hands rubbed his shoulders.

 

"Whoa!" he said. "What's going on back there?"

 

"Sorry. I should have told you," she said, "I'm using lotion this time. It'll help keep you skin soft and smooth. Not like you need help with that mister male model."

 

"Trust me. It wasn't my first career choice." Adrien smiled as Alya continued her massage down to his back.

 

"It's not like you're bad at it. Count your blessings, dude." Alya scooted down to Adrien's legs and grabbed two handfuls of ass. "Keeps you in shape, huh?"

 

Adrien laughed. "Fencing keeps me in shape. You're supposed to be giving me a full body massage, remember? I'm more than just a pretty face and butt."

 

"Not to a lotta girls you're not." Alya rubbed the lotion onto Adrien's thighs and calves. "Feels good?"

 

"Feels nice," he answered. "Ready to do the front?"

 

"Give me a sec."

 

Adrien felt the bed shift and heard a snap. There was another sound he assumed was Alya putting more lotion on her hands.

 

"Okay, now you can move."

 

Adrien flipped himself over before being astonished a second time. Sitting on her knees, next to him on his bed, was a topless Alya. Her boobs free from the bra that held them. The sight alone drove his erection to full mast.  With a smile on her face, Alya grabbed his cock and started jerking him off. Her soft hands combined with the slickness of the lotion created a new sensation that Adrien could barely endure. His toes curled and body tensed as the pleasure continued to build up. Alya's boobs jiggling with the motion. 

 

She leaned forward and whispered, "Touch them."

 

His hands latched out and squeezed her tits. He couldn't contain his excitement as he fondled the most sought after chest in the entire class. Every guy he knew would give anything to be in his position. His breathing became heavier as the ecstasy overwhelmed him. With a groan, his dick erupted with cum spraying Alya's face and bare chest. He twitched as the last strings of cum came over Alya's hands.

 

"Damn, Adrien," she said. "You got some on my glasses. You could have warned me."

 

Warned her? The bustiest girl in class was giving him a handjob. Topless. It took everything he had to even last that long.

 

"Sorry," he said as she used his towel to clean herself up. "Is there anyway I can get you to come back next week?"

 

"You know there is. The real question is, how am I going to top this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short but I never intended it to be long. It was always going to be a short drabble series. I write my stories because no one else would write them for me. And that's after I tried to commission two different writers. I'll get the the next part when I have the time.
> 
> If you wanna know my smutty headcanons or have another question, drop me an ask at WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is back at Adrien's for another round. This time she's taking things from the bedroom to the bathroom.

Adrien sat on the edge of his bed. His foot tapping the floor and a frown on his face. It had been too long since his last massage. The photoshoots his father booked for him, not to mention his time as Cat Noir, kept him too busy. He assumed this was going to be a one time thing, but it had felt so good he asked for a second. Then the massages stopped as soon as he had manage the make them a weekly thing. Adrien was ready to pay Alya any price she wanted, but she was more than amiable. They agreed on the usual price and took the opportunity as it came. Now he sat in his room in his underwear, impatiently tapping his foot, listening to the sounds of Alya getting ready in his bathroom.

 

She yelled through the door, "Someone's eager."

 

"Yeah, it's been a while," he yelled back.

 

"And whose fault is that?" The door opened with Alya waving Adrien to come in. "Come on."

 

His bathrobe wasn't the sexiest thing Alya could wear but that was the least of his confusion. 

 

"What about the massage?" he asked, getting up.

 

"I wanna try something different," she said. "It's no fun doing the same thing over and over."

 

Adrien made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

 

"I keep telling you this bathroom is immense. Even hotel showers aren't this nice." Alya wasn't wrong. The bathroom had a sink with a wide marble counter top. A toilet like any other. Sectioned off into another room was the shower and tub. It's design was very modern with high rises and chrome faucets. 

 

"Is that a hot tub?" Alya asked.

 

Adrien shrugged. "It can be."

 

"Great," she said. "Let's have some fun." She took Adrien's arm and led him into the shower room.

 

"I hope this isn't just so you can try out my shower," Adrien said.

 

"A little," she replied. "But I'm not the one who's going to be showering." She let go of Adrien and with a wink dropped the bathrobe. Adrien's jaw dropped as he gazed upon Alya's perfect body. A blue string bikini preventing him from seeing her most private of parts. He questioned if sailors tied those knots. How else could a little string bikini contain her full round breasts and buttocks?

 

"Welcome to Alya's soapland," she said. "But first..."

 

Adrien blinked before realizing what she was pointing to. He quickly pulled down his underwear and tossed them out of the room.

 

"Why in such a rush? There are a lot of steps involved in this sorta thing."

 

"Does there have to be?" Adrien asked.

 

"Come on," she said. "It'll be fun." She turned on the shower led him under it. The water spraying down on Adrien until he was completely wet. 

 

"A quick rinse. Next up, lather." Alya shut the water off and reached for a bag set behind her. Adrien hadn't even noticed it. He didn't dwell on it, instead ogling how the bikini bottom stretched as Alya bent over. She got back up with a bath sponge on one hand and a tube of body wash on the other. Within moments it was lathered into a large ball of suds covering both hands. 

 

Alya started with his arms. She rubbed the bath sponge onto his forearms and worked her way up to his biceps. His shoulders were next. She rubbed them briskly before stopping. Adrien heard a dripping sound before what he could only assume was Alya rubbing her breasts along his back. He yelped when she suddenly grabbed two big handfuls of ass. Alya giggled at his reaction before moving down to his legs. She finished, moving back around to his front.

 

"This is starting to get in the way," she said. In one quick motion, Alya untied her bikini top and tossed it aside. She stood before him bare chested as she proceeded to lather herself up. With the entire front half of her body covered in soap, she wrapped Adrien in a tight hug. As her boobs pressed up against his chest, they both reached around and grabbed each other's asses. 

 

"Settle down, Agreste," she said. "This is just a massage."

 

"This is a massage?" he asked.

 

"A very specific type of massage." She pulled away from him. "Time to rinse off."

 

Alya turned the shower back on a full blast. Adrien flinched at the heat of the water. With the last of the soap suds spiraling down the drain, Alya shut the water off. She grabbed a towel from the rack and patted him dry. As he dried off the thought occurred to him. Alya, the bustiest and sexiest girl in his class was toweling him off in his own shower, wearing nothing but a thin string bikini bottom. 

 

"I can see why you got quiet all of a sudden." It was the touch of Alya's hand giving his erection a playful squeeze that brought Adrien back to reality.

 

"Yeah. I was just hoping-"

 

"I know," she said. "And since you've been such a good boy..." Alya went down to her knees in front of him, never breaking eye contact. She took his cock into her mouth without hesitation. Her tongue swirling around the head of dick. She began to bob he head up and down slowly, her hands on his thighs. Adrien, groaning, ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes fluttering as the pleasure began to overwhelm his entire body. He stood tall with his head tilted back, bucking his hips to match Alya's rhythm.

 

"Alya," he said between breaths. "I'm-I'm..." His warning went ignored. Alya stayed the same pace. Adrien came in her mouth without interruption. Alya continued for a few seconds more. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled away from him and opened her mouth. It was empty. She swallowed it all. 

 

***

 

Natalie knocked on the door before entering Adrien's room. She looked over at Alya, who was sitting on Adrien's bed wrapped in a towel. Adrien stood next to her also wrapped in a towel.

 

"I assume you finished your massage," she said.

 

"Yeah," Adrien answered. "We were just catching up."

 

"Would you like a ride home Miss Césaire?"

 

"I'd appreciate it. Thanks."

 

Natalie nodded before exiting the room.

 

"She seems nice," said Alya.

 

"Sometimes," Adrien said. "Same time next week?"

 

Alya winked. "Only if we get to use the hot tub."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I had this idea for a while and bounced between this or a nuru massage. Honestly I kinda wanna just wrap it up. Next chapter is the last one: RETURNING THE FAVOR
> 
> Drop me an ask at WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com


	4. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is back, but this time Adrien decides to really pay her back for the good times they've had.

Alya looked up from her phone as she walked into Adrien's room. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. It took a moment for her to process what was happening. She crossed her arms with a smile.

"What's going on, Adrien?" she asked. The lights were dimmed and the blinds drawn. A wireless speaker next to the bed was playing something that sounded like, "Careless Whisper." Adrien stood shirtless, bowing to Alya.

"If you please," he said.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"We've been having such a good time, I thought, maybe I should return the favor." Adrien bowed again. "Would the lady like a massage?"

"What's that smell?" she asked before noticing the candles next to the bed.

"Mint and cederwood," he said.

"Oo, look at you. Mister fancy," she chuckled. "I'll get ready."

Adrien paced in his room while Alya changed in his bathroom. His heart pounding in anticipation. Moments later, the door open and Alya stepped back into the room. A towel wrapped around her waist. With her arms crossed, Adrien couldn't tell if she was just covering her bare boobs or trying to carry them. Their perfect size and shape drove him and every other guy in class crazy, much to the envy of the girls he knew.

"Like I haven't seen them before," he said.

"Do a good job and you'll do more than just see them," she retorted. She stepped over onto the bed and laid on her front, careful not to let Adrien sneak a peek. Alya rested her head on her folded arms. "Get started."

Adrien pulled out a bottle of massage oil from the side table. After pouring a generous amount on his hands, he started to work on Alya's shoulders. From there, her upper back. Adrien's massage wasn't much of an actual massage. Alya could tell that he was mostly just rubbing oil on her. He didn't really apply pressure or knead any of her muscles. She didn't mind too much. Alya moaned softly as the oil's warming effect started. Adrien could feel his erection building as he rubbed her lower back. Even from behind he could see enough sideboob to get him going. His hands reached the towel around her waist.

"No," she said. "Do my legs now."

Adrien poured what was left of the oil on his hands before doing what he was told. He rubbed her calves, then up her thighs. A few rubs later and he reached her ass. He could only imagine what it looked like under that towel, how his hands palmed Alya's brown round ass. Her butt was the only part of her body actually getting as massage. Adrien kneaded her ass until he finally got a moan out of Alya.

"Are you ready to go...deeper?" he asked. 

"Go ahead," she said.

Adrien kicked off his pants as quickly as he could. He wasn't wearing any underwear so his erection just sprung out full mast. He grabbed two bottles under the bed labeled, "Her's" and "His." He popped open this his bottle and poured the lube over his dick. He poured the other bottle over his hand. Adrien crawled on top of Alya and slid his hand under the towel. His fingers entered Alya easily thanks to the lube. Two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy as her breathing became heavier. The contractions surrounding his fingers signaled the next step. 

"Deeper?" he asked.

"Much deeper."

With the towel out of the way, Adrien positioned himself over Alya. He only admired her ass for a second before pushing into her. The warm wet feeling enveloping his cock sent shock throughout his entire body. Two nude bodies trembling, trying to get use to the newest feeling of ecstasy. Adrien started moving. The thrusts were sudden at first. His hand squeezing Alya's breasts as he struggled to find a good rhythm. Alya opened her legs wider, allowing him deeper access to her pussy. She pushed her hands against the headboard, using it to push her hips back against Adrien's. Finally a stable rhythm was found. The pace quicken as their hips rocked in sync.

"Finally," she screamed. "You're finally fucking me. You're finally fucking me. It's so good, baby. So good!"

"Oh fuck," he yelled. Alya's grip on him tightened like a vice. The combination of oils and lubes helped bring them to the edge quicker than they had wanted. Adrien opened his mouth to warn her of his impending orgasm, but no sound came out. Instead, Alya let out a resounding, "Yes!" as she felt Adrien's seed flood her pussy. Deep groans echoed in the room as the lovers rode out their orgasms.

Two exhausted bodies had covered Adrien's bed with sweat, among other things. Adrien kissed along Alya's jawline as she catched her breath.

"How about another massage next week? Same time?" he asked.

"I have a better idea," she said. "How about we go out for dinner? Have a wonderful evening? Then we'll come back and fuck some more?"

Adrien froze when her eyes met his.

"Are you saying we should be-?"

"And I'll cover the bill, so you better put out."

Adrien smiled as he gave her tits one last squeeze.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said. "Babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. It took a lot longer to get this done than I would have liked it too, but at least I finished it. AlyAdrien seems to be more sought after than Ninette. If I do another AlyAdrien story, I'll just add it on my drabble collection. Thanks for reading.


End file.
